


You know how that sounds?

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Heyheyhey. Uh, is it okay if I request a Charlie Weasley x reader based off the scene in the game where he invites you into the artifact room to talk about the mission. He says something about no one being able to sneak up on them in the room and I find it so fucking funny imagining MC telling Charlie that he sounded suggestive and he gets flustered after realizing that. (Ps I love everything u write!!!)





	You know how that sounds?

You walked through the corridor towards the Artefact room where Charlie had told you to meet him so that he could talk to you, you had agreed to meeting him there. You came to a stop in front of the door that lead to the Artefact room, turning your head to the left and then to the right to make sure that no one had either followed you or was looking, you reached your hand out as you turned back towards the door, once you were sure that no one else was around you pushed the handle down, pushing the door open as you did so and stepped into the room, smiling at the tall red head in front of you.

“Charlie,” you greeted him with a nod of your head, Charlie grinned upon seeing you, you closed the door behind yourself as to give you both a little more privacy, even though the Artefact room is devoid of all people apart from you and Charlie at this point in time.

“[Y/N]"he said happily as he turned to you, "I almost thought that you weren’t going to show up” you gave a short laugh and a shake of your head as you walked away from the closed door to stand in front of him, “I would never keep you waiting” you answered him before you spoke up again, “why did you want to meet in the Artefacts room?” You came to a stop in front of him, a crooked smile on your lips as you waited for an answer from him.

“Because it’s the safest room, I could think of. No one can sneak up on us in here.” You blinked at Charlie, the very words that had left his lips sounded very suggestive to your ears, your right eyebrow quirked up at the corner slightly, “Charlie, you know how that sounds right?” You asked him slowly. He looked at you with a quizzical look on his face, “no?”

Of course he didn’t get it, his mind didn’t automatically go to the place that yours did, “it sounded very suggestive” you told him with a short laugh at his confusion, “what?” He asked, looking more confused about the entire thing, you let out a sigh and took a step closer to him, reaching hand out you gently placed it on his right arm, “you said no one can sneak up on us in here. That it’s a safe place.” You explained slowly, hoping that your explanation would help his confusion.

“You wanted to talk to me alone. It sounded very suggestive, that you were planning on doing things with me” you added on, Charlies eyes widened as he took a step away from you, his flushed a bright red as his eyes darted around the room, swallowing a lump in his throat quickly, “that’s not… I didn’t…Oh my… I… hat’s, that’s not what I…” He stuttered out, sounding flustered at what you were implying, that wasn’t his intentions at all, how was he going to explain himself now?

“That’s not what?” You asked him, frowning at him, “I would never do that with you,” he said hurriedly, taking another step away from you to put more space between the two of you. You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest, “hey! Whoa!” you said raising your voice slightly as you spoke up, sounding very offended by what he had just told you, he blinked, looking taken a back by it, before he realised what he had said to you.

“I-I mean…I mean I would. But that’s… That’s not what this is…” He slapped his hand to his face and groaned loudly. You let out an amused laugh, looking around the Artefact room for a brief moment as you took a step towards him, “relax Charlie” you told him, a smirk making it’s way onto your lips, you made a small motion with your right hand as you moved towards him, your eyes casting to Charlie who has a curious yet sheepish look written across his features, “I was only teasing you about it,” you told him, sending a wink his way.

Charlie choke back a nervous laugh as he watched you moving closer to where he’s stood, the tiniest trace of a smile on his lips, his face had turned a lighter shade of red, making him look less like a tomato. “Oh” he muttered out as quietly as he could, for a while he stood there quietly, watching you as you closed the gap.

“Also, this place isn’t really safe” you started, now standing a couple of inches away from him, “we found a Boggart in here once… If you remember,” “I never said it was completely safe,” he countered you shrugged your shoulder, taking a tiny step back “touché” you replied simply.

The room went quiet as you Charlie looked at each other, a feeling of awkwardness crept up on you, you cast your eyes away from his gaze and down to the floor, “I’m sorry” you and Charlie said in unison, this making you look up, you turned your head to the side slightly, your eyebrows quickly knitting together for a second before settling into a subtle frown as you pressed your top lip to your bottom one.

“Why?” You both asked at the same time. Charlie laughed, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck and made a hand gesture with his free hand for you to speak first, “I’m sorry for making you feel awkward”, Charlie waved his hand as if he was brushing it off and smiled brightly at you “it’s alright. I’m sorry if I said anything to upset you” he said sweetly.

“Don’t worry about it” you responded smiling, you couldn’t help it, his smile was infectious. “Also, I ,like it when you’re flustered, it’s cute.”


End file.
